The End Of All Beginning
by Ly-Jane
Summary: Team Natsu along with Arcadios enter the gate of eclipse going back four hundred years ago where Magic and Zeref is not known... They will end the mission of defeating Zeref for a month cause after a month Lucy will...
1. Chapter 1

**The End of All Beginning**

"Lucy you need to do it now! The Dragon King has arrived!" Shouted Arcadios as they hold through anything they can hold into

"Lucy!" Shouted her team mates, Lucy closed her eyes and as they open on her eyes shows a yellow magic circle inside. Her keys float in the air, she threw them on the twelve key holes

And lastly the key of the lion She stood up with both her hands up, the gate glow along with her and their surroundings

"I open the gate through all time… grant my wish as the owner of the twelve zodiac keys.." She chanted and her eyes glow yellow and everything and everyone dissapeared along with the glowing gate

Natsu's onyx eyes flutter open but he only see is dust…

He stood up and looked around to saw almost everyone. Erza, Arcadios, Gray and Happy but Lucy is out of sight

"Hey everyone! Wake up where are we?" Asked Natsu as he shook everyone up

"Ugh…" Erza groaned as she woke up holding her head

Arcadios stood up and looked around while Natsu is busy waking up Happy and Gray

As everyone was awake once again Erza came up to Arcadios

"Where's Lucy? And where are we?" She asked looking at the man

"We are at Fiore… four hundred years ago…" He said and the dust is been cleared and a city nearby is seen by their eyes

"But where's Lucy?" Asked Natsu once again

"I would explain later let's get going we don't have that much time," He said and they ran following him

"So where's Lucy?" Asked Gray once again to Arcadios

"You would not see her…" he said and everyone was confused

"Not on this time dimension, because we are here because of her magic," Everyone gasped at her explanation. They looked around

"Four hundred years ago… a time magic that let us goes back to a hundred of years…. I can't believe that Lucy could hold such magic," Whispered Erza

"She is…. But since her powers is not fully develop and her body is not use to this spell we only have a one month period of time to find and kill Zeref," He said as they are getting near the city

"Then that means…." Said everyone on Arcadios back

"Lucy would also hold her magic flowing for a month without a stop and she's using a rare powerful magic… might be much powerful than mine," Said Erza

"Yes but if she is been trained more, we could stay here for a year," He said and then five of them arrived to the city. It was so old fashioned, house are made of woods and not painted, the floor is dust and rocks and there are no flowers everywhere… very different from the Fiore that they know

Natsu suddenly asked a man as soon as they arrive that he saw on the street randomly

"Hey is this Fiore?" He asked dumbly

"Fiore? As in blooming flowers? Are you kidding I don't think this would be call like that," He said snickering

"EH? Then… where are we?" Asked Natsu

"You're in vector the largest city in death island," He said and left the five

"Death island?" They all asked each other

"what is that place?" Asked Happy to Natsu

"I don't know Happy," he said as he pet Happy's head

"That's strange we must be teleported in Fiore since we use the portal in Fiore on Crocus… it can't be…" Said Arcadios trailing off his own sentence

"Don't tell me… this is Fiore four hundred years ago?" Asked Gray as he looked around on the seemingly dead living city

Bones of dead animals are on the desserted out city. The wind has dust along with it, the people around looks extremely poor, but the look on their eyes are piercing your soul into half

"We must get going and find someone that could help us on our journey," Said Erza with her usual boss voice

All of them agreed and took different ways and plan to meet on the city's central water well at afternoon

"I wonder why everyone is looking at me? I'm fully cloth and it sure is a record to me that I kept them this long…" whispered Gray while looking on the people around that is looking back at him

Then while looking around he didn't notice that he bump into a kid

"Wah…" It said Gray looked down to saw a dirty looking kid with dirt on both his face

"Ugh… sorry I'm not looki-" He didn't even finish his sentence when suddenly the kid ran away crying

"Huh? What's wrong? Do I look like a monster?" Asked Gray to his self he don't know that on his back is a spear ready to pierce him

"I don't know if what exactly kind of time period this is… but their looks on us give me a clue I better hide my identity… and I also should tell the others about what I know… better find them along though," said Arcadios and put the black cloak but a hand is been put to his neck and his hands been chained

"People in here might freak out if I talked to them… better talk to a cat," Said Happy and flew up so that people wont notice him

Erza just walk around with her armor clanging at every step she took. Everyone is looking at her, even the people inside their house. It was really strange… but she ignores it and thought it was just because she seems like from a foreign country sine she wears armor but she doest care

Then suddenly she felt bolt crawled through her whole body and paralyzed her

"Hey! Does any of you know someone with a black hair and red eyes?" Shouted NAtsu through the people that only gave him bad looks

"Hey… you people are not that friendly…" Said Natsu and then suddenly trps over a foot

"Ouch…" Said Natsu while rubbing his nose, but as he looked up he saw a blade in front of his face

"Hey its bad pointing your weapon to someone you know," Natsu said as he stood up dusting off the dust off of his vest and pants

"Use the magical chain!"Shouted a seemingly like soldier

"What?" Shouted Natsu but then suddenly two chains is on his hands and feet

"What the heck?!" He shouted shocked

"Ugh…." Groaned Erza as she is been thrown to the floor of the central of the city

"Hey I didn't do anything!" Shouted Gray as he struggle away and also been thrown beside Erza

"What are you doing?!" Shouted Arcadios and thrown along with the three

"Erza, Gray long nose… mph…" Natsu shouted their names and then suddenly he is been thrown on the floor along with the others

"You all are under arrest," Said the guards

"What?!" All of them shouted

"You shouldn't be shocked… we are the one who is shock to you all to show up in here and also carry out a friend," The guard said as his eyes landed on Arcadios

"What do you mean?!" Shouted Gray while keeping on struggling

The guard showed four brown flyers or much more to be wanted posters

"Riza Eliza, the woman who owned the sharpest sword that is been made through the whole world," He said and shows a flyer with Erza's picture

"Ray Laster, the famous thief that could stole anything even if it is in high security system room," Then the guard shows the second poster that has Gray's poster

"Nash Albrook… the famous fire magician illusionist…. That is the partner of…" the guard said and shows Natsu's poster and on his picture he has this smirk that looks evil and then the guard shows the last poster

"But I wonder if where is your leader Lizzy Veronica she is the person that holds black and light magic, Nash Albrook's partner and also the leader of your group Black Wings of Fairies" He said and all of them cant believe what they just hear and saw about them…

**Wish I didn't go failure once again… this is how I picture it if ever they enter that portal that would bring them back four hundred years ago… So what do you think? How come there is Erza, Gray, Lucy and Natsu's picture at the pass even though they never even went on that place? What about Lucy what would happen to her? Would they still be able to see her once again? Or never would they?**

**Please Review guys I need advice….**


	2. Chapter 2

**The End of All Beginning**

"Hey check this out," A guy said as he wave off a piece of paper that he is holding into. A woman with scarlet hair and piercing brown eyes snatch it away while the guy just shrugged with a smirk. The woman read the details and once again eyed the man before him

"Where did you get this?" Asked the woman with a demanding tone as she put the paper in front of the man

"While having an investigation in dead island I heard rumors and found that paper," He said smirking while leaning close the woman's face

"You two might want to share what are you talking about," A voice of a man said the two looked on the grand staircase to see a man standing midway the staircase

"Well bet you and Lizzy are going to be interested," Smirked the raven haired guy as his eyes that is like the mirror of midnight sky stare at the man on the stairs looking at them with an expressionless face, he wave the paper and read it

"I announced through the entire dead island that the famous group thieves of the Black wings of fairies is been caught along with their newly recruit member but the only one left is their leader Lizzy Veronica. So if anyone see this girl on the picture please report it to the nearest soldier," The raven hair said and smirk as he once again looked at the man to found him just close to him

"Don't give me that expressionless face of your Nash… can't you be a little bit thankful? I deliver such an important news," The man said while looking at the salmon haired guy seeing his expression didn't even change

"If ever you want to get a better information look if where's those guys are… Lizzy already read that and took interest she said free them and she also said that there is a big possibility that they are been held to the central facility," He said and walk back to the top of the staircase without looking back. The guy then turn around and started walking away when the scarlet haired called out

"Want me to come with ya?" She asked and the raven looked at her

"Do as you please Riza," He said and they both disappeared in an instant

"Man… can't we just break out I can't sense any magic lacrima over here," Natsu said in boredom as he play with his fire

"I know what you feel but as I could tell this underground prison is kilometers away from the surface so if ever we break in the walls we are just going to meet our way to the under land," Erza said as she wipe some dirt on her sword

"You know well Erza that I could make something that could dig a land so tell us the real reason that you don't want to exit," Gray said

"Because Arcadios… his missing," She said and the two finally took notice that the man is indeed missing

"Hey… Riza~ wait for me this man is heavy you know?"The trio heard a whine and footsteps coming closer and they begun to put their battle stance waiting if whoever is coming… but to their surprised a woman and a man on the same age as they are come out with the raven dragging Arcadios

"Me?" both Erza, Gray and their looked a likes said at the same time," And Natsu started to look back and forth

"THE HECK TWO ERZA'S TWO MONSTERS! The WORLD IS GOING TO END!" Shouted Natsu frantically while running around in circles and been knock out as Erza punched his stomach without even looking

"See Riza? The exact replica of us," The raven hair said smirking

"Shut up Ray no need to repeat it… Free them," Ordered Riza the scarlet haired. Well for the information Riza is wearing a tight white tank top that reveals her stomach, a black loosed sash and tight black pants tucked inside a black boots with chains clanging. While the raven wears a blue sleeveless shirt with the end of the sleeves looked been ripped and a small cloth on the V neck place of the shirt, a black choker, black pants that is also tucked inside his boots

"But you can do that… This guy… his heavy," Pouted the raven and the scarlet haired hissed and draw out her sword and with slash the thick iron bars was cut so easily but Erza isn't stun or either that other two since they witness much more amazing moves than that…

"We should escape already… Lizzy is expecting for details," Riza said and they vanish

"Our apologies for intruding," The raven Ray the scarlet haired Riza said in unison as they bowed to the lady with long blonde locks

Gray, Natsu, Erza and Arcadios looked at the two confused but as the lady turn around a woman who look exactly as Lucy is in front of them

Her golden locks is longer that is reach her waist, a red rose with black strings of ribbon is hanging loosely at it, an elegant dress is what she wore and she also holds up her black fan with black frills covering one of her eye with her right hand showing the stamp of their group.

"L-lucy…" They all said pointing to the woman right in front of them

**Sorry…. If its boring and anyway I might take a faster update for this… so ja…**

**Review, Favorites and Follows**


End file.
